monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ideas of the worlds smartest idiot
If anyone wants to draw a better version of my monsters, please do. Ocardeugalp believe or not, i was not inspired the boomer in L4D Ocardeugalp is known as the "dark plague wyvern" for good reason, as it is known to spread horrible and fatal diseases anywhere it goes. The guild has arrived at the conclusion that these beast have special virus in their systems that they share a symbiotic relationship with. This results in the dragon having a bloated appearance and being covered in warts and boils, as well as constantly coughing and hacking between attacks. Keep in mind it is NO SLOUCH. (still believe I wasn't influenced by the L4D boomer, trust me I wasn't). Also having very thin but suprisingly resiliant skin, witch needs green sharpness to cut, its eyes are sunken back into its skull and you can even see the shape of the teeth beacause of thin lips. Continuing with the virus, it is horrible sickness to anyone but this wyvern, although it appears to act as "psuedo-immune system" to the beast destroying any toxin that enters Ocard's body, rendering any and all atempts to tranqe, poision, paralyze, and put Ocardeugalp to sleep innefective. mostly sighted in swamp and forest & hills *color-multiple shades of a sickly green *atacks: *wyvern tail whip (moderate damage) *hip check (moderate-high) *cough peck (sometimes between attacks,very low, 60%poision, 90% in rage) think about when you bring down your head to cough. *bile bomb (small, 100%poision) like kut-ku's fire balls only green *attempt to fly and fall (high damage) *wyven chase-n-trip (moderate-high) like rathalos' charge *plague spray (low-moderate) like blongonga snow spray but light green and decrease stamina to minimum size. "Big sicky" gains 1 new (YOU BETTER DODGE) attack in rage mode along with thicker skin (it loses the indents of its teeth and Ocardeugalp's eyes move ahead into place). He also froth's a green fog from it mouth *new attack: death gas spin, he spins himself 720* relaesing the green mist at an alarming rate, and with such a terrifying abbundance of the "W virus" (W for wyvern) it becomes an instant kill. Materials *low rank, high rank *Ocard scale, Ocard scale+ *sickly hide *ocard horn, ocard horn+ *poision sac, toxin sac *ocard webbing, ocard wing *ocard saliva, ocard bile *ocard wart *Wyvern stone Breaks horns, boils on legs (causes rage), tails can be cut (1 carve), talons, face can be scarred. Element effects weakest to ice then water strongest again fire then lightning Somonaga The raging gentleman bipolar pelagus A very strange monster with a stranger personality, and the proud leader of the somos. This pelagus seems to have developed a condition the guild has labled "FPS" or "Flash Personality Shift" in which it is generally peaceful towards hunters, it has even been seen (along with its pack of somos) playing with human children and going as far to assist wounded hunters in fights with monsters much stronger than itself. This has lead it to have a lucky position in the guild's monster list where it is rarely hunted. But that is only it "polite" side. Do to the "FPS" this species of monster holds (as in FPS is not present in somos but only their leader); when it sees anything that could be considered a large enough threat, anything from a monster on par or stronger than rathalos to a hunter with his/her weapon drawn, somonaga loses all sense of self preservation and goes into a blind rage mauling anything in sight including its own somo pack. (reports of a raging somonaga, tackling a deviljho and tearing out its throat before somonaga was seen stabbing it in the head multiple times with its chin spike, have been confirmed by the guild). The worst part of this being somonaga won't calm down until either it or the thing that set it off is dead. (This has been confirmed as seen when a somonaga chased a rathian from the forest & hills, past the tower and the snowy mountains before finally grabbing the rathian's tail and dragging it to the ground, it then proceeded to RIP OFF the rathian's wings and snapping her neck, even after taking multiple fireballs to the face, legs, and back. showing almost no interest in the rathalos protecting its mate, but the somonaga still proceeded to attack the king after killing the queen.) Because of these events, the guild has made it forbidden to draw your weapon while in the same area as somonaga. Unless you KNOW that you will beat it. Also note that when this monster is enraged, it iniciates (sorry about spelling) a secondary quest similiar to deviljho where you obtain 50 extra minutes to slay it. this quest is not iniciated until somonaga sees you with your weapon drawn. Somonaga's second quirk Somonaga and its pack have a strange fascination with picking feathers off of queropeco and hypnotrice then tieing the feathers to the hairs on their head to form a sort of head-dress, but if their isn't long enough they resort to attach fungus to their head so the feathers stay in place. The somo with the most collected feathers eventually grows up to become a somonaga. Although if any somo gathers more feathers than their leader, the current somonaga is booted from the pack and becomes a loner until it dies of old age or in battle. Traits *fur color: dark gray with shades of purple *eye color: hazy blue when calm, pitch black when enraged *chin spike: 1/2 meter, gravios stoney gray in color, dense but very sharp bone protruding from lower jaw *mostly sighted in flooded forest and forest & hills *weakest to thunder than ice attacks *congolala punch swipec(moderate) *claw swipe (very small) *falling smash (where a congalala or blongonga stand on hind leg and falls down) causes quake, chin spike becomes stuck in the ground for 3 sec. (moderate if your under its stomach, large if you are under its chin) *blongonga hopping charge (moderate) *spike swing (somonaga raises one arm and puts its head under the raised arm with the tip of the chin spike touching the ground. Then proceeds to swing up its head with the spike leaving a trail of sparks on the ground (moderate) *back hand ( small-moderate) sends hunter flyng. *congalala belly flop (moderate-large) *no new atacks in rage, because he only attacks in rage mode Breaks feathers can be cut and spike can be broken. Carves low rank, high rank *Somonaga hide, somonaga hide+ *chin spike, razor spike *rainbow tail feather (hypnotrice) *Queropeco feather, vivid feather *(Last 3 items can only be obtained by cutting the feathers) *somonaga claw, somonaga claw+ *somonaga tooth, crushing tooth (they have hippo teeth) *medium-large monster bone, hard and stoute monster bone Kaiser-Fass (king-barrel) The crabby kushala mimic (I tried to base of the pistol shrimp, beat ya to it democide) ;) If Daimyo is the hammer, shogun the scythe, then Kaiser is the frigin' flintlock pistol. This carapaceon is a very unique kind of specimen, Kaiser-Fass has the ability to pump the air around it in to it's body through pipes hidden by the skull on its back. Despite being classified as a normal monster, Kaiser-Fass is the only carapaceon (excluding shen-goaren) to wear an elder dragon's skull on it's back. Thanks to specialized holes in the in the middle of its claws, Kaiser-Fass can make new and terrifying attacks by shooting out pressurized air (an ability Kaiser-Fass can use to hop around its envioment). It has a black shell that turns lighter towards the end but when in rage mode the whole shell becomes light colored. mostly seen in tower &snowy mountains. Not only does Kaiser-Fass have jumping ability of a daimyo hermitaur, but when it shoots air downwards, the jumping power is seen to be as strong as that of congalala (as seen below). Due to having the skull of an elder dragon on its back, it is commonly believed that Kaiser-Fass lives just as long as Kushala Daora, if not a little shorter. Also it has been considered that Kaiser-Fass is more intelligent when conserning (sorry about spelling) carapaceons, as it appears to be able to use it wind blasts to up-grade its attacks. Attacks *backwards charge; medium, rage; high, imbued with wid blast to fire itself backwards. *daimyo jump; medium-high, rage; very high, mid-level quake, may be used to travel istead of dig while in rage *air gattling; small, 5-8 shots, rage; increased speed and amount of "bullets" 10-16 shots *claw swipe; small-medium, rage; imbued with wind blast for longe r range. *Shogun double claw slam; medium, rage; while in rage Kaiser-Fass may us wind blast to cause an eruption while its claws are in the ground. *dig; medium-high, rage; high, will use wind blast to cause an eruption while underground. Eruption; high *While in rage, will use (but rarely) raise the upper jaw of the skull, showing a weak spot, a large hole on its back. will charge a wind blast that is 1.5 x the size of Daoras standard wind blast; near intant K.O. Carves low grade, high grade *Fass claw, Fass claw+ *Fass shell, Fass carapace * Fass pincer *Fass tube, Fass tube+ *Daora shell, Doara shell+ *Daora scale, Daora dragon scale *(2 rows above can only be obtained by breaking the doara skull) *Fass anteannea, Fass anteanna+ Breaks skull 1. scarred, 2. corner of top jaw shattered (weakens super wind blast) claws (when 1 claw is broken, eruptions backfire 25%, when both are brocken eruptions backfire 70% percent of the time) antenna; can be cut off, each anteannea can be carved once. element effects weak agsinst lighting then water, strong against fire Tocopa yian-aqua I really don't have a big explanation right now so ill give it short and sweet. Tocopa is basically seen as a more amphibious version of the kut-ku by more than a few hunters. Despite this, Tacopa is more closely related to queropeco, seeing as tacopa has feathers and kut-ku does not. his attack are basically the same as kut-ku's except for being water element. I know it's not very creative but I did say I would make bird wyvern. Mostly found in forest and hills and the great forest. Weakest to lightning then dragon. colors are white feathers with blue tips, a bright orange beak, black eyes, and gray webbing between the toes. materials low rank high rank *tacopa feather, tacopa feather+ *tacopa webbing *tacopa beak, strechy beak *tacopa scale, tacopa scale+ * tacopa wing Nidum Lacerta (Latin for "nest lizard") Nidum Lacerta are known for not being one of the stronger pseudo-wyverns, it makes up for this in spades with its intelligence, it has been witnessed making deals with other large monsters to help protect their young. Due to living in the tundra, these "hired" guards" are sometimes khezu, bulldrome, a velocidrome and pack, sometimes a blongonga and pack, and a tigrex (but this is rare); sometimes offering prey in return for their services. These tactics have not been observed in any other monster on record. Slain "NLs" have been seen with a make-shift nest of leaves and twigs in the chamber (which only females have) in their backs, these chambers are used to store prey for later or to hold their eggs. Once the young hatch, they will stay in the chamber for a number of weeks, coming out routinely for milk then go back in to feed off of stored food. Because of the nutrition in the eggs, monsters like neopterans, melynx, and shakalakas will sneak into the chamber to steal the eggs. Those that are caught rarley (if ever) survive. Notes *mostly sighted in the tundra and swamp *color: dark green, shades of blue, bright blue stripes *weakest to water then lightning *strongest to dragon *when on a hunting mission, hired monsters are random (listed in bio) are selected randomly), regardless of dificulty Attacks *tigrex charge (mid-high) *double tail swipe (small) *claw swipe (low-mid) *bite (small-mid) *double bite (mid) *tigrex spin (high) (only done when NL losses the eggs) Breaks *claws *snout *can cut tail *chamber shell hood (will drop eggs) (causes rage) carves low high *NL scale, NL scale+ *NL shell, NL carapace *NL claw, NL claw+ *NL webbing *NL tooth, NL tooth+ * Wyvern stone *NL egg (worth = 600 pts). Snrafeim My second bird-wyvern The snrafe is a insectavorous bird wyvern that specializes in hunting vespoids. It uses its beak along with the jumping ability that most bird wyverns posses to catch them out of the air, it then it rips of the stinger to access the meat under the exoskeleton. in tough situations, a snrafeim can utilize the sac on its back that holds a knock out gas (note: the snrafeim are vulnerable to the gas, just to a lesser extant than it effect humans and other animals). Weakness weak to Lighting, strong to ice. Attacks *All standerd small bird wyvern attacks (think anything the velociprey and its cousins can do). *Knock out gas spray- (small damge) causes sleep. No breaks (small monster) Carves Low rank, High rank *Snafreim scale, Snafreim scale+ *Snafreim hide, Snafreim hide+ *Snafreim claw, Snafreim claw+ *Sleep sack Category:Monster lists